Furia divina: La profecía
by scourgeofgod888
Summary: Caos el rey de los titanes volverá, los ríos se teñirán con sangre inocente,cubrira el sol con su sombra, lloverá fuego, y Equestria sera el Tártaro. Solo ustedes podrán empuñar el arma que ya probo su sangre, solo ustedes podrán hacerle frente, ustedes que fueron elegidos por los dioses... pero, ¿ustedes ya se eligieron? -Blackfire
1. Introducción

**My little pony friendship is magic **

**Furia divina: la profecía**

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, así que les agradecería a todos que dejen críticas en los reviews.

PD: la historia se lleva acabo antes de la película de Equestria girls

**Introducción**

Como todos los días era un día hermoso en Equestria, han pasado dos años desde que Twilight Sparkle fue coronada como princesa, no a habido amenaza alguna que amenace esta gloriosa paz, pero nuestra historia no empieza en equestria…

Antes de la creación del universo, existían 8 hermanos que vivían en la nada, los 8 hermanos podían controlar cosas que los otros no podían. Hartos decidieron crear un espacio con seres vivos usando cada una de sus cualidades, el segundo hermano mayor nombrado Dark creo todo un espacio negro que serviría como una hoja de trabajo para las creaciones de sus her, el hermano mayor que respondía al nombre de Light creo las estrellas, Earth creo los planetas mientras que Wind los cubrió con atmosferas de oxígeno para que estos fuesen habitables, Fire creo las estrellas apodadas novas para cubrir de calor dichos planetas, Water lleno los planetas, (uno en específico) con la sustancia clave para la vida: el agua.

Light volvió a dar aporte en la creación de estos hermanos creando los seres unicelulares que poco a poco fueron creando la vida, pero esa es otra historia, los dos hermanos que todavía no habían aportado su elemento para esta creación empezaron a intentar ayudar en esta, la primera fue Thunder que fusionando su elemento con el de su hermano Water creo la lluvia para hacer que el elemento de su hermana durara más, sin mencionar que alimentaria la vegetación que todavía no existía, el último fue Iron el hermano menor que doto el planeta que es el que actualmente habitamos con minerales que nutren el planeta.

Después los hermanos que desesperaron la fabricación de vida crearon dos especies, los hermanos Light, Water, Wind y Thunder (que adoptaron el nombre de dioses positivos) crearon unos seres que dotaron con las alas que estos tenían y que eran completamente indestructibles sin mencionar que podían cortar lo que fuese, después conocerían a estos seres con el nombre de ángeles.

Los hermanos Dark, Fire, Earth, e Iron (adoptando el nombre de dioses negativos) crearon otros seres que dotaron con extremidades extra que salían de la espalda que tenían una fuerza de capacidad de 5 veces más que sus brazos y piernas, los cuales pronto se conocerían como demonios.

Los hermanos al descubrir que sus creaciones tenían la capacidad de usar los elementos de estos decidieron enseñarles a usarlas adecuadamente, además descubrieron poco después quelos seres que Light había creado hace ya un tiempo no muy lejano para ellos, pero que para nosotros actualmente seria como de unos millones de años.

Luego de una disputa familiar los dioses decidieron crear sus propias dimensiones como lo habían hecho juntos, pero individualmente para estar lo más separados posible, cada uno se llevó a sus hijos con ellos, los dioses negativos se llevaron cada uno dos demonios mientras que los positivos hicieron lo mismo.

Dark creo un mundo completamente hecho con magia negra (como decidió llamar a su control de elemento) y lo llamo Underworld, Light hizo lo mismo con su magia blanca, creando el Overworld, que sería reino suyo y de sus hijos ángeles, Earth creo su reino que bautizo Garden of life que creo con su magia del elemento tierra, Wind creo el reino que nombro Typhoon land, Water creo con su magia de agua el Atlantis, Fire creo con su magia las tenebrosas tierras del Tártaro que servirían en un futuro muy lejano como la prisión para los seres más peligrosos y poderosos conocidos por el hombre o por los ponis, Thunder creo las tierras áridas de Beamground, Iron creo el mundo nombrado Metal Land una tierra que no tenía vegetación pues el suelo era 100% de este material.

Millones de años después el único que seguía observando el "experimento" fue el omnipresente Glow, dios de la luz e hijo de Light que le heredo su reino y título de su padre (como todos sus primos lo fueron haciendo poco a poco). Glow observaba maravillado la creación de su padre y de sus tíos, pasaban los siglos y Glow cuidaba de los que ahora veía como sus hijos.

Millones de años después Glow dejo su trono y su armadura y se las dejo a su hija Daylight, quien observaba a los mortales más que por deber como un hobbie, observo que de todos los seres vivos sobre salían, tanto en inteligencia como en cantidad de mana (energía que todo ser vivo tiene y es la cual les da la posibilidad de usar las ocho magias elementales), unos eran unos monos sin pelo ni cola que caminaba en dos piernas como los demonios y los ángeles a los que la diosa decidió llamar humanos (mejor dicho escucho autoproclamarse estos así), y los otros eran unos cuadrúpedos que existían en tres razas, eran como unos caballos, pero más pequeños y más "llamativos" los ponis que había terrestres , pegasos y unicornios (los cuales creían ser los únicos con magia sin saber que la magia "está en todos XD") se notaba que los humanos no estaban enterados de la existencia de los ponis los cuales estaban en conflicto unos con otros, la diosa vio posibilidad en que estas dos razas podían encontrar la paz si se aliaban intento unirlos, pero Darkskull (dios de la oscuridad) mando a unos seres del caos a mandar lo más lejos posible a los ponis para que estos no se aliaran con los humanos, la razón de esto era que sus herejes predecían que si los humanos conocían y se vinculaba crearían paz, pero si no lo hacían se irían volviendo más y más corruptos hasta poder servirle a este.

La voluntad de Blackskull se hizo y mando a una dimensión que creo con la ayuda de Daylight. Los ponis fueron enviados a otra dimensión de la cual la puerta fue escondida para los humanos, Blackskull estaba más que contento por los resultados de su plan.

Tierra de los humanos: 1500 años después (2040 Dc):

Unos trabajadores estaban escavando en unas ruinas por el capricho de su jefe que era un magnate que tenía toda una línea de fábricas de cosméticos internacional (que secretamente hacia experimentos ilegales con humanos y animales).

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo porque quiere el señor Cross que escavemos esta jodida tierra. Dijo uno de los presentes.

-Deja de quejarte, sabes lo que le paso al último que no trabajo, a Cross no le importa tu vida o la mía o la de los aquí presentes así que cierra tu puto hocico y ponte a trabajar. Dice el líder de los trabajadores.

-Oigan dejen de discutir y vengan aquí, encontré algo. Dice un trabajador al encontrar un muro.

-Que chingados es eso. Dice el líder al ver la entrada que estaba enterrada,

-No sé, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo. Dice un joven que veía la puerta que tenía grabados símbolos extraños.

-¡CALLATE¡. Le grita uno de los trabajadores y sin piedad lo empuja a lo que todos se ríen excepto el joven que se aguanta las lágrimas de ser abusado por sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Vamos, a lo mejor es algo que vale la pena. Dice el líder de los trabajadores al momento en el que vuelve a tirar al joven que con trabajos se había levantado.

-¡Tu no, para esto no hay cupo para los pendejos¡ dice y junto con los otros trabajadores entra a la cámara mientras que dejan atrás al pequeño que no logra evitar dejar caer sus lágrimas.

La cámara estaba llena de extraños dibujos y jeroglíficos de alguna lengua desconocida por el hombre, los despiadados hombres se topan con una puerta de oro sellada con cadenas del mismo material.

-¡Puta madre eso es oro¡ tenemos que llevárnoslo. Dice el codicioso líder mientras que los demás asienten y lo ayudan a desprender las cadenas, cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo llega el joven cubierto de polvo y con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-Porque son tan… ¡no toquen eso! no sabemos que es o a quien pertenecía. Decía alarmado el joven.

-Si claro, cállate si no quieres que te rompa la… el líder fue interrumpido por un tentáculo negro que lo tomo por la boca y lo arrastro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo a la negrura, se oyen sonidos de huesos crujiendo y gritos ahogados.

-Chris… Christopher, este no es momento para bromas, dice uno de los trabajadores ya un poco nervioso, se acerca a la cámara

- te digo que no es… una silueta cuadrúpeda sale y le rebana el cuello con un cuchillo tan rápido que no llego a gritar, sigue con el siguiente y sigue así hasta que solo quedan el joven, el hombre que lo empujo y el ser que no media más que el joven.

-te lo advierto. Dice el hombre aterrado y poniéndose en una ridícula pose de karate, aunque realmente se había orinado en los pantalones, el ser lo mira divertido, y de su lomo salen cinco tentáculos de los cuales cuatro sujetaron sus brazos y piernas y el quinto le atravesó el pecho, el poni oculta sus tentáculos en su capucha negra que solo dejaba ver sus cascos. Se voltea hacia el muchacho, dejando ver que tenía una máscara de metal que era un cráneo sonriendo, el joven lo ve y sentía un miedo enorme al ver por los agujeros de los ojos de este ser unos ojos profundos, rojos, no rojos como los suyos, sino rojos que desprendían luz roja como lámparas. El joven cierra los ojos y espera su final cuando…

-para donde queda el océano. Dice el monstruo con una voz muy parecida a la de un adolescente, el muchacho abre los ojos, y casi sin habla le dice.

-por ahí. Con una suave voz apenas reconocible, señalando la salida de la cámara.

El poni voltea a ver dónde apunta el joven, lo voltea de nuevo a ver y con una voz de joven le responde en tono amable: gracias…

Pero antes de irse galopando lo vuelve a voltear a ver y le dice: tienes como volver a tu casa. El muchacho asiente.

-por cierto, me llamo Blackfire pero llámame Black, háblame cuando necesites algo. Y el cuadrúpedo salió galopando.

-Equestria a ya voy, es hora de hacerle una "visita" a Celestia. Piensa el poni sonriendo debajo de la máscara mostrando sus colmillos.


	2. ¿Me extrañaron?

El fondo está en negro, se escuchan pasos como de cascos en concreto, aparece un poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo y crin y cola rojos con un moño en la cabeza de este mismo color, tenía los ojos blancos, y una armadura hecha de huesos.

-todo paso tan rápido… dice la poni con un tono algo triste, se cambia la escena y se muestra un paisaje destruido, el cielo era negro y había un eclipse, se muestra a un joven dragón purpura con escamas verdes, ojos rojos, a su lado tres ponis infantes, uno con pelaje naranja , crin y cola vino, otra con pelaje blanco con crin y cola rosa con morado muy claro, y la otra era la misma que estaba narrando la historia, los cuatro tenían armaduras negras con decoraciones de huesos y sostenían una espada que emanaba un aura divina amarilla, el arma tenía grabados simbolos en una lengua desconocida.

La poni unicornio tenía los ojos azules con aura del mismo color pero más oscura, la pegaso naranja tenía unos ojos rojos y miraba con odio al norte, mostrando sus colmillos como sables, la poni terrestre tenía los ojos blancos como los de Celestia y Luna, y el dragón, infante también estaba observando con ojos rojos y mirada preocupada a la misma dirección que las tres niños, en el norte donde todos veían, había un monstruo descomunal mente enorme, que a pesar de estar a una gran distancia, se podía observar perfectamente.

Media aproximadamente un kilómetro de alto, tenía la dura piel gris parecida a la de un dragón, era muy musculoso, tenía un casco dorado, del brazo izquierdo un filoso hueso horriblemente deformado saliendo de su hombro y cuatro dedos muy largos, del lado derecho tenía una armadura a la mitad de su musculoso brazo, esta estaba hecha de obsidiana y tenía bordes dorados, y terminaba en su mano que era un guante de los mismos materiales, sus piernas eran parecidas a las de un dragón.

Se vuelve a escuchar la voz de la niña-Un día eres un costado en blanco y para el otro eres la elegida para portar el arma de un antiguo dios para destruir a un monstruo que amenaza con destruir a tu familia, seres queridos y todo el universo- dice la poni con un tono irónico- pero creo que me estoy adelantando un poco, hay que volver al inicio… cuando todo empezó… cuando EL llego… cinco meses atrás…

Canterlot: cinco meses atrás

Era un día hermoso la gran ciudad de Canterlot brillaba como el mismo sol, (repito) han pasado dos años desde la coronación de la ahora princesa Twilight Sparkle, nada podría salir mal, cuando se escucha el grito de la alicornio lila en la biblioteca del castillo, en el ala de Starswill el barbado.

Celestia acude al grito de auxilio de su estudiante… solo para encontrarla buscando como loca algo en la biblioteca, Celestia le pregunta que ocurre, a lo que la princesa responde que no encontraba un libro de hechizos del famoso mago, Celestia se lleva un casco al rostro y le dice:

-Twilight, no vuelvas a darme un susto como ese, pensé que te había ocurrido un acciden… los ojos de Celestia se pusieron blancos y esta se puso muy pálida (más de lo normal XD) cuando vuelva en si sale corriendo llevándose a rastras a Twilight que no entiende ni J de lo que ocurre.

-Princesa que ocurre- apenas alcanza a decir la confundida poni lila, Celestia solo le responde:-volvió-

Imperio de cristal: en esos momentos

Estaban Luna y Cadence en el castillo en la sala principal hablando sobre cómo estaba el imperio después de lo ocurrido después de lo de King Sombra (Shinning Armor también estaba con ellas pero tenía unos de esos lentes que tenían pintados ojos) cuando a Luna le ocurre lo mismo que a Celestia y cuando vuelve a estar consiente se teletransporta llevándose a Cadence y a Shinning (todavía dormido XD).

Ponyville: en esos momentos

Discord había sido invitado (secuestrado) a un picnic con Fluttershy y sus animales, estaban en las afueras de la casa de Fluttershy, cuando

-¿no sabrás donde esta Ángel Discord? Pregunto la pegaso,- estaba muy "pegado" en sus asuntos para venir- dijo el draconecus. En la casa de Fluttershy estaba el pobre (ni yo me la creo) conejo pegado con cinta adhesiva.

En esos momentos Discord siente una presencia como Celestia y Luna lo hicieron respectivamente, pero este en vez de aterrarse como estas fue a abrazar a la pegaso que todavía no entendía nada -¡volvió Fluttershy, volvió!- Y dicho esto el ser etéreo desapareció a reunirse con las princesas en el castillo en Canterlot dejando a la poni amarillo desconcertada.

Castillo de canterlot:

Al momento que Celestia llegaba a la sala principal en el castillo arrastrando a la pobre Twilight que seguía sin entender que pasaba aquí, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que Luna llegara con Cadence y Shinning Armor, no paso ni un minuto y Discord hizo su aparición.

-Hermana sentiste esa cantidad enorme de mana corrupto- dijo Luna alarmada por repentina maldad rompiendo la armonía que había.

-Si, lo sentí, y solo hay alguien que tenga tal cantidad de corrupción en su alma- dijo Celestia saliendo al balcón.

-Bueno ya era hora de que el llegara, no pesabas que ocultarías la entrada a su prisión para siempre- hablo Discord con su tono irónico de voz.

-Que sucede, quien viene- dice Cadence algo preocupada.

-DONDE ESTOY- grita Shinning Armor que acababa de despertar -¿me volví a dormir, donde estamos, que año es?

-Bueno si el viene tenemos que prepararnos, iré por las armas- dice Luna.

Acto seguido presiona su casco en una loza de piedra en la pared, esta se abre revelando una cámara oculta llena de armas de fuego (las cuales se suponía que ni siquiera existen en Equestria), en el centro de esta cámara había una fuente con decoración de una serpiente escupiendo el agua, la cual era del azul más profundo que se puedan imaginar, pasando la fuente había una estatua gigante de una mujer de apariencia humana con alas de angel que tenia sosteniendo una vitrina con dos armaduras y tres armas.

-Que pasa aquí, cuanto tiempo a estado eso en ese lugar! QUE ALGUIEN RESPONDA ¡- dice ahora histérica Twilight.

Celestia se pone una armadura dorada que tenía en el pecho la imagen de un fénix, unos soles en las hombreras y en el lomo unas espadas gemelas de metal reluciente tan filosas que brillaban aun sin estar expuestas al sol con mangos de oro.

Luna usaba una armadura plateada que tenía en el pecho una media luna, y en los lados uno Windigos, su arma eran dos espadas dobles plateadas también curvas como medias lunas.

Discord solo tenía un cetro de obsidiana que tenía en la punta una gema verde.

Celestia se acercó a las princesas confundidas, a Shinning y a los guardias reales que también habían visto todo,-verán quien se acerca es un "poni" llamado Blackfire, él es, bueno el…- se podía notar lo difícil que era esto para Celestia –está bien él es mi…-Celestia es interrumpida por una gran nube de niebla negra que rompe la inmensa puerta de metal del castillo dejando ver un poni enmascarado y con una capucha negra que lo cubría.

-Celestia…-dice el poni con un tono macabro-me extrañaron…-


	3. La profecia

Todos observaban estupefactos donde antes yacía la puerta de hierro de varias toneladas, todos los guardias fueron inteligentes solamente observando, todos se quedaron quietos menos un novato iniciado hace menos de 2 días que se lanzó intentando derribar al individuo que estaba enfrente de el, para ser tan pequeño y debilucho, llego se movió muy rápido, nadie pudo decir o hacer algo, y cuando todos lo notaron, Blackfire ya tenía uno de sus tentáculos aprisionando al valiente pero indefenso potro.

-Repito Celestia… ¿me extrañaste?- dijo Blackfire apretando al pobre iniciado muy poco, pero lo suficiente para que todos lo notaran.

-Hola Black- responde secamente Celestia

-Sigues siendo tan seria y fría como lo eras hace tres mil años cuando todos éramos jóvenes y estúpidos antes de…- sus ojos rojos brillaron debajo de la máscara y empezó a apretar al pobre desgraciado tan fuerte que pareciera que le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas, este deseaba ya que lo soltara o que lo matara de una vez.- ¡ANTES DE QUE ELIGIERAS A TUS PRECIADAS MASCOTAS ANTES QUE TU PROPIA SANGRE!- dijo con una versión malvada de la voz real de canterlot.

-¡nada es más importante para mí que la familia y tú lo sabes muy bien¡ respondió Celestia intentando seguir firme –hice lo que tenía que hacer por el bien de mis súbditos- continuo la princesa intentando sonar más tranquila posible –y por tu bien- dijo esta vez tomando un tono de voz entre triste y calmado – empezabas a ceder a la locura y de no haber actuado rápido hubieras hecho algo que hubieras lamentado toda tu vida, por favor no quiero luchar contigo… no de nuevo-. Dijo Celestia esta vez sonando solamente triste.

El potro oscuro también se calmó y después de pensarlo soltó a su prisionero –niño, tienes valor y yo se apreciar eso- dijo mientras el novato recobraba el aliento -pero no cometas mamadas- dijo con un tono irónico haciendo que este se riera un poco todavía en el piso.

-Ves, cuando reflexionas un poco y dejas de maldecir en tu mente llegas a ser agradable- dijo Celestia.

-Sí, si ya te escuche- dice Black: en su mente – Zorra-. – Yo tampoco he venido a luchar, solo quiero que sepas que soy libre- contesta Blackfire.

Luego voltea a ver a la princesa del Reino de cristal – quien es ella-. –Es tu sobrina-. Al oír esto todos se vuelven de piedra (metafóricamente).

-¿Mi sobrina?- acto seguido se lleva un casco a la cara y dice – ¡decepción!-, todos los guardias, Shinning Armor y Twilight no logran evitar reír una que sea un poco.

Cuando se escucha en el pasillo: -Twilight, busque el libro que buscabas y aparentemente tiene poco que…- Spike (un todavía pequeño dragón, pero ya un poco más alto que un potrillo) para de hablar cuando ve a todos en la sala viéndolo, pero lo que más capto su atención fue el enmascarado demonio todavía con sus tentáculos afuera.

-Celestia tenemos que hablar- dice Black y entra a la cámara oculta, los otros seres divinos lo siguen, afuera todos se quedan incluyendo a Cadence, Shinning, Spike y los guardias preguntándose de que hablaban en la puerta que de alguna forma se volvió a cerrar, (¡casi lo olvido¡ también Twilight).

Dentro del templo secreto:

-Es el Celestia, no cabe ninguna duda- señala Black un muro donde está gravada una leyenda donde hay un poni de tierra amarillo con crin y cola rojos, un pegaso naranja de crin y cola color vino, un unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin y cola bicolor y un dragón purpura de escamas verdes. Los cuatro brillando en un aura amarilla del mismo color de una espada que esta partiendo a la mitad a un monstruo que ruge de dolor.

-No hay que sacar especulaciones tan pronto- intenta decir Celestia. –Hermana, si alguien tan tonto como Black puede verlo, es más que obvio- dice Luna, -gracias Luna… ¿espera? QUE- responde Black con obvia irritación.

Luego de unos diez minutos los cuatro semidioses salen de al pared.- Bueno creo que no los hemos presentado- dijo la gobernante del sol. – Él es Blackfire, primo mío, de Discord y de Luna-.

-Por desgracia para mí- responde Blackfire con un tono burlón.

-Continuo- responde Celestia con un tono que trata sonar relajado, pero suena más enfadado. –El es hijo de Blackskull el di…-, -¡BLACKSKULL!- responden todos – ¿Como en la leyenda de los ocho dioses?- responde Cadence – Eso es solo un estúpido mito para asustar a los potrillos- responde Twilight más relajada.

–Ahora también nos dirán que lo de los demonios y angeles también es cierto- dice Cadence con un tono arrogante.

Black se vuelve a llevar un casco a la cara –Aparte ciega- responde sarcásticamente sacando sus tentáculos.

-¿Entonces lo de los humanos también es real?- responde Shinning Armor.

-Tan real como tú y yo- responde Discord.

-Pero eso es lo de menos- dijo Black, -es hora de que los elegidos se unan y destruyan el mal de una vez por todas-. Y luego de decir esto, el demonio aparece atrás del dragoncito – hay algo que tengo que te, hijo de Deron- Black saco un libro viejo de entre su túnica, el libro empezó a emitir una luz azul, y los dos emitieron esta misma aura, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Twilight corrió hacia donde estaban los dos, y al instante siguiente los tres desaparecieron en el aire.

-Reaparecieron en un espacio en negro, similar donde Celestia transformo a Twilight en alicornio.

No parecían notar que Twilight estuviera en ese lugar, así que solo los observo y escucho sin hacer algún ruido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el niño con suma preocupación.

-Estamos en el interior del necronomicon, donde te enseñare lo que Celestia tontamente te intento ocultar por tantos años, pero antes- Blackfire se quitó la máscara, su apariencia era normal, parecida a la de cualquier otro poni, claro ignorando los ojos rojos con pupilas alargadas y moradas y los colmillos, - quiero saber- dijo el demonio con una voz seria -¿eres niño o niña?- finalmente dijo con tono burlón. La escena siguiente se ve a Black con un ojo morado, -creo que me lo busque- dijo viendo al todavía molesto dragón.

-Bueno, ponte cómodo que empieza el espectáculo- después aparecen en una tierra rodeada de plantas, -hace aproximadamente unos diez mil años cuando la humanidad apenas salía de la naturaleza para hacer las más primitivas civilizaciones…- se escuchan sonidos de tremendos pasos, en eso una criatura gigantesca, aún más que la osa mayor hace acto de presencia, -los titanes atormentaban a los mortales, pero lo peor era su rey, un ser que podía hacerle frente a los mismos dioses, Caos- después de decir esto, un ser que dejo con la boca abierta a Spike y a Twilight apareció. Era lo más grande que hayan visto en toda su vida, era como un humano con piel gris de dragón, su casco dorado casi no se podía distinguir por estar sobrepasando las nubes, -la poderosa diosa, Daylight, madre de Celestia y Luna, tomo su espada y se dispuso a acabar con el reinado de terror de Caos, lo engaño disfrazándose- la escena volvió a cambiar para mostrar a una mujer de piel y alas casi doradas transformándose en un cabrito que no tardó en dar con el colosal monstruo de antes, - Caos, que normalmente no caería en una trampa tan sencilla, ataco al animal, que al instante se transformó en la diosa que lo imprisiono.- todo paso como el demonio lo dijo, el monstruo era una colosal estatua.

-Los titanes fueron encerrados en una prisión debajo de la estatua de su líder, solo los titanes mas fuertes escaparon, al saber de una profecía que decía que su rey volvería, pero sería derrotado y destruido por unos jóvenes guerreros que empuñarían una vez más la espada que la diosa uso para encerrarlo. Después de saber que uno de los elegidos sería un dragón, pero no uno cualquiera, un dragón espiritual, los titanes…- Black guardo silencio y el escenario que le enseño a Spike no lo podría sacar de su mente por varios años: había dragones muertos en el pasto verde que parecía teñido de rojo, algunos dragones les faltaba un brazo, los dos, una pierna, las dos, o la cabeza, otros tenían el vientre abierto para dejar ver sus tripas.

-Pero cada tormenta tiene rayos de esperanza, después de que los causantes fueran enviados al Tártaro, se descubrió que había un huevo de uno de los dragones, pasaron miles de años hasta que descubrieron ese huevo.- luego de eso Blackfire señalo con su casco a Spike y dijo – Tu eres el ultimo dragón espíritu morado- después de esto los personajes importantes de la historia (y Twilight) volvieron a Canterlot.

-Que dices, vendrás conmigo,- Spike iba a hablar cuando Twilight dijo –Spike no es como tú, él no es un monstruo asesino- Black solo contesto – ¿Por qué asesino?-.

Twilight le quito la túnica con su magia dejando ver que tenía un cinturón con cuchillos, armas de fuego, unos guantes que tenían ocultos unos sables manchados de sangre, todos, excepto Celestia, Luna, Discord, Spike (este último todavía en shock) se horrorizaron, pues en un reino tan utópico como Equestria que nadie ha matado a nadie desde hace miles de años, Celestia se llevó un casco a la frente y le dijo a Black –No puedes pasar un día sin matar algo o alguien- Black le contesto -¿me creerías si te digo que no?-

Luego de un momento Spike volvió a hablar – Si este Caos vuelve y destruye Equestria, no tengo más que aceptar- Todos lo voltean a ver incrédulos de lo que acaba de decir, Black le dice –Es muy valiente y maduro lo que…- Spike lo interrumpe, -Pero Twilight tiene razón, voy a ir contigo, pero solo dame algo de tiempo- Spike continuo alzando la voz un poco -¡Pero no soy para nada como tú, yo no soy un asesino!

Black se quedó callado por unos momentos, luego empezó a reír un poco, luego más hasta que empezó a reír como todo un lunático –Que es tan gracioso- dice Spike algo inquietado por la forma en que este lo tomo.

Blackfire se intentó calmar para responder – Tu… tu eres más parecido a mí de lo que…de lo que crees, es más, es como…es como verme cuando… cuando tenía más o menos tu…tu edad- Spike se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto último.

-Eso último que dijiste: Pero no soy para nada como tú, yo no soy un asesino,- Black se volvió a quedar en silencio para reír de nuevo –es exactamente lo que yo dije hace unos cuatro mil años atrás…- y dicho eso el demonio se empezó a envolver en fuego negro para desaparecer de ese lugar.

**Bueno aquí acaba otro capítulo, y quiero pedirles a todos un gran favor: por favor a todos los que me vean por favor díganme en que puedo mejorar, cualquier cosa, tiene que haber algo que le falte a la historia. **

**Gracias por su atención **


	4. Los cuatro clanes

Mundo humano: Estados Unidos.

Se muestra la escena, una gran sala de estar con paredes rojas, muchos libreros y en el fondo un escritorio donde se encuentra a un hombre de traje negro, cabello castaño y muy corto, una cicatriz en forma de equis en la frente, firmando unos papeles cuando llega un adolescente vestido con un traje muy parecido al del hombre entra.

-Padre ¿recuerdas el equipo de trabajadores que enviaste hace unas semanas a esas ruinas?- dice el joven con suma preocupación.

El hombre responde con una voz muy grave pero sin preocupación-Si, ¿qué con eso? –

El muchacho responde de forma muy asustada –los encontraron a todos muertos-

-¿Qué dices?- responde el hombre ahora sonando más alterado,

-Todos excepto ese chico nuevo los encontraron con cortaduras en el cuello, parece como si los hubiera atacado una especie de monstruo- responde el joven

El hombre, después de quedarse callado le responde sonando tranquilo – no importa, no es nada, ahora diles a los demás que vuelvan a lo suyo-

Dicho esto, el joven cerró la puerta dejando a su padre solo, este con una velocidad que parecía como teletransportación se dirige a la puerta, la cual estaba en el fondo de la enorme habitación, apoyo su oreja en la puerta para escuchar.

-joder, a veces pienso que mi padre se mete hasta con los demonios- escucha el hombre detrás de la puerta.

-si tan solo supiera- dice el hombre hablando consigo mismo y empezando a reír un poco.

El hombre se dirige igual de sobrehumanamente rápido a la chimenea que se encontraba justo detrás del escritorio donde antes estaba sentado, luego de apagar el fuego, entro por la entrada secreta, donde había una habitación oscura donde solo había un camino de un material que parecía ser metal que se podía visualizar, luego de llegar al final de este encontró tres bases del mismo material, flotando en la negrura, el hombre empezó a teclear en un monitor que estaba frente de la cuarta base donde él estaba parado.

De pronto de las tres bases flotantes salieron tres hologramas, uno de ellos era un pony de crin y cola de color morado, pelaje azul muy oscuro, cutie mark de un cráneo de metal, una de sus patas delanteras era un implante mecánico de unas pinzas, la mitad de su cara era otro implante biónico.

El otro ser era una bestia humanoide peluda de pelos color café, con hileras de pequeños, pero afilados dientes, que tenía marcado en el pecho una C como si esta fuera marcada como un tatuaje.

Y el último de los hologramas era un ser que parecía humano, vestido con una capucha negra, con un bozal de metal del mismo color, con piel del mismo color, con ojos completamente blancos.

-Más vale que sea importante Cross- dijo con una voz de ultratumba el espectro encapuchado

Cross responde –sí, ya se que están muy ocupados Shadow, verán, hace tiempo que envié a unos lacayos mortales a que exploraran unas ruinas, hace poco tiempo que los encontraron muertos en estas ruinas,-

-Y eso a nosotros que demonios nos importa- interrumpe con una voz mecánica el poni ciborg.

-Bueno, cuando Ironskull cierre su puto hocico continuare- dice Cross con un gran enojo, - Bueno lo importante es que las ruinas eran donde la hija de Daylight encerró al hijo de Blackskull.

Se hizo silencio por varios minutos, - Exactamente 5 jodidos meses antes de que el rey de los titanes se liberara, ¡Que gracioso!- empezó a decir el monstruo en tono irónico para después lanzar unas carcajadas también irónicas.

-Bueno, esto significa que no tardara en unir a los elegidos, alguien tendrá que "asegurarse" de que la profecía no se cumpla- dice Cross emanando un aura verde de sus ojos y de su puño derecho que levanto.

Cross señalo al monstruo y dijo – Beast y su clan de caníbales son muy torpes, e innecesariamente brutos-

Esta vez señala a Shadow y dice –creo que tu ejército de sombras será más adecuado para la tarea-

-¡Que así sea!- exclama satisfecho el espectro en un cuarto exactamente igual donde estaba Cross, los hologramas de Cross, Ironskull, y Beast desaparecen.

Shadow se funde en el piso del cuarto donde estaba convirtiéndose en una sombra que avanza más rápido, vuelve a materializarse en una sala del trono llena de libreros, armas y demás cosas, en eso acciona un botón de entre cientos que había, no pasa ni un minuto y frente a el aparece una sombra que se materializa como un ser parecido a él, solo que más pequeño, y con una capucha que solo le llega a cubrir la cabeza, estaba vestido con armadura negra.

-Que sucede Lord Shadow- responde el soldado novato

-Recién te acabas de entrenar como un soldado, ¿me equivoco?- responde viéndolo Shadow

-No señor- responde el soldado

- Perfecto, te voy a encomendar una misión muy sencilla, quiero que mates a estos mocosos- responde dándole tres fotografías de unas potrillas.

El soldado las observa un momento y responde fríamente – ¿dónde encuentro a mis víctimas?-

Shadow le entrega otra fotografía de un pueblo que dice PONIVILLE – Se hará- dice el soldado volviendo a convertirse en una sombra que pasa por una gran sala rodeada por cientos de soldados paseando libremente, luego de salir del castillo se dirige al pueblo de Poniville…

Poniville: orfanato

Scotaloo se levanta de su cama, luego de pasar con los demás huérfano a desayunar en el comedor agarro su scooter y se dirige a ir a ver a sus amigas en la casa de las CMC, tiene un año que las tres se graduaron (solo los genios están en la escuela por más tiempo)

La pegaso se dirige a la casa del árbol donde encuentra a Sweetie Belle y a Applebloom que la miran impacientes.

-Otra vez tarde- dice Sweetie Belle

-Como de costumbre- dice Applebloom

-Perdón, pero es fácil para ustedes llegar porque ustedes no viven en el otro lado del pueblo- dice la pegaso

-Si como sea, listas para intentar ganar nuestras Cutie marks otra vez- dice Applebloom al momento en que las tres pequeñas chocan sus cascos

Sweet Apple acres: en esos momentos

Rarity llega a visitar a Applejack para hablar como amigas cuando alguien toca la puerta

-Big Mac podrías abrir la puerta por favor- le pide Applejack a su hermano mayor

- Sip- responde el gran semental rojo al momento en que sale a atender la puerta.

Las dos yeguas siguen hablando de sus asuntos cuando escuchan el sonido de un desastre y unos golpes, Applejack pregunta algo preocupada -¿todo está bien?-

De repente una sombra sale de donde se escuchaba el alboroto dándole un rápido golpe en el lomo dejándola inconsciente, Rarity pregunta aterrada - ¿Quién es usted?- solo recibe un golpe igual que su amiga con los mismos resultados.

Las niñas llegan un rato después, Applebloom dice –hermana, ¿tienes algo de hilo que nos…

La niña es interrumpida por el terror de encontrar a Applejack, Big Macintosh y a Rarity atadas y amordazadas.

Applebloom le quita el trapo que le impedía hablar a su hermana la cual le dice al momento -¡CORRAN!-

Y en ese momento llega el asesino del clan de las sombras, las tres intentan vencerlo, pero el era y por mucho más fuerte que las tres, las niñas solo lo veían aterradas, como sacaba un muy afilado cuchillo para dejarlas sin alma, cuando…

Una ráfaga rompe la pared y lo derriba, cuando el polvo se disipa, se logra observar un poni de crin gris oscuro, crin y cola negra, cutie mark de una bola de fuego negro, un cinturón con varias armas y unos guantes con cuchillos ocultos como armas.

-Que bueno que llegue a tiempo para la fiesta- dice Blackfire


	5. Los elegidos

El poni oscuro se quita el polvo que tenía después de romper la pared, el asesino que salía adolorido de la pila de escombros voltea a ver quién lo había atacado, pone un gesto de susto al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-hijo de Blackskull- dijo el asesino con una voz quebradiza

El demonio solo saca el sable de su guante y lo pone amenazadoramente cerca del atacante y empieza a hablar –veo que eres de uno de los cuatro clanes, ¿quiénes más quisieran ver arder esta dimensión?

El asesino no responde, solo se encuentra entre la espada y la pared (literalmente)

El poni entonces pregunta – ¿para cuál de los cuatro trabajas, para ese bufón de Shadow, o para el estúpido de Ironskull?-

La sombra se levanta y le dice –puedes torturarme lo que quieras, pero soy leal al clan de las sombras y a lord Sha…- la sombra se lleva la mano a la cara al darse cuenta de la gran estupidez que acababa de decir.

-no eres muy listo ¿verdad?- dice Black intentando aguantarse la risa

El asesino no responde, empieza a teclear algo en un pequeño teclado que tenía en su brazo, y luego para el horror de todos menos de Blackfire, se rebana el cuello salvajemente.

-Por el clan de las sombras- dice muy suavemente al momento que deja de respirar.

–era un asesino noble, aunque no muy listo- dice el demonio sarcásticamente para romper el silencio de unos minutos

Después de decir esto el demonio observa que rompió la pared y todo el desastre que causo el asesino, -luego lo reparo- dice algo fastidiado

Acto seguido desata a los prisioneros y antes de que estos llegaran a decir algo él dice –sé que todos tienen muchas preguntas, pero antes de todo tengo que decirles unas cuantas cosas y mientras más rápido empiece más rápido podre…- es interrumpido por Sweetie Belle que lo abraza.

-Gracias- dice con un tono suave de hablar

Black se queda callado por unos momentos, luego responde despreocupadamente – si de nada como sea, tengo una pequeña historia que contar…- dice Black rompiendo el abrazo.

Guarida del clan de las sombras

Shadow estaba en la cámara de las reuniones hablando nuevamente con los otros líderes de los otros clanes.

-Entonces dices que tu asesino fue interrumpido, derrotado y probablemente asesinado o apresado por el hijo de Blackskull- dice Cross

-Eso parece, pobre tonto, nadie esperaba que fuera tan peligrosa su misión- dice Shadow que de los cuatro es el que más le duele la muerte de sus soldados

-Bueno, solo tu clan de las sombras y el clan de ciborgs de Ironskull son los que están en ese universo, así que solo ustedes pueden exterminarlos- observa Beast

- Se exactamente lo que hay que hacer- responde Ironskull –voy a mandar a uno de mis lacayos a que espíe y sepamos exactamente donde hay que atacar-

Shadow se queda pensando un tiempo y luego contesta – hazlo, pero tengo que ser yo quien tome las acciones activas-

El líder del clan mecánico responde –no lo aceptaría de otra forma…-

Poniville

-Bueno, más o menos eso pasa en estos momentos- termina de contar Black

Applebloom –entonces, nos estas diciendo que tú eres un demonio-

Blackfire – eh, si técnicamente-

Scootaloo- y que ese tipo de antes era parte de un clan de asesinos y fue mandado para matarnos-

Blackfire –efectivamente-

Sweetie Belle – y que tenemos que ir contigo para que nos enseñes como matar a un monstruo-

Blackfire – sí, creo que lo entendieron muy bien-

Entonces los ponis empiezan a reírse y Blackfire les responde algo fastidiado – les digo que es la verdad-

-Está bien, si eres un "demonio" por qué no lo pruebas- dice con un tono desafiante Applejack.

Por el resto de su vida se estará arrepintiendo de haber dicho esto, en ese instante los ojos del poni empezaron a ponerse rojos como la sangre hasta el punto en que parecía que sus ojos fueran un par de bolas de fuego, cuando este se dio cuenta de que todos lo notaron, su cuerpo empezó a arder en fuego negro, luego de estar completamente envuelto en llamas, su cuerpo exploto dejando un gran foso de fuego oscuro, y de este fuego salió un monstruo un poco más grande que un dragón adulto, de piel dura y completamente negra como si se tratase de una silueta, con unos dientes blancos más afilados que espadas gigantescas, y unos ojos tan rojos como el fuego del Tártaro.

En un abrir de ojos este ser absorbió todo el fuego oscuro que dejo en esas tierras y con esto se volvió más y más pequeño hasta volver a convertirse en el poni que antes era.

-todavía piensan que solamente estoy loco…- dice con una voz de ultratumba quitándose de encima algo de ceniza que quedo en él.

Todos excepto Sweetie Belle agitaron la cabeza nerviosos a los lados, la pequeña unicornio dijo –no sé, a mí me pareció muy falso- dice secamente, todos los presentes: facepalm

– Que te parece esto, el libro más poderoso del universo, el necronomicon- dice Black sacando un libro muy viejo y gastado de su capucha, después de abrir el libro sale un brazo como de dragón y unos tentáculos de este, Black lo cierra rápidamente y dice –ups, olviden eso, un dios antiguo algo ardido-

Sweetie vuelve a decir desinteresadamente – es solo un libro viejo con papeles desplegables,

Black vuelve a buscar en su capa, al sacar el casco está sosteniendo un cráneo de plástico y dice triste –solo tengo esta madre que se prende y canta ruidos- acto seguido aprieta un botón en la nuca del juguete y este saca luz de sus ojos y empieza a reír.

Esta vez la unicornio se sorprende al momento que dice - ¡si es un demonio!- todos facepalm de nuevo.

-Piénsenlo bien y llámenme cuando quieran decirme si aceptan- y misteriosamente como llego, desapareció, todos voltean a la casa para ver que el gran desastre y el agujero desaparecieron, en la pared clavado con un cuchillo estaba una nota, en ella decía exactamente esto.

Piénsenlo y llámenme

PD me deben 100 bits (es broma XD)

Sweet Apple Acres: esa misma noche

Todas ya se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, en la casa reparada por arte de magia estaban Applejack, Applebloom y Big Mac en la sala

- No lo sé Applebloom, esto no me da buena espina- dice Applejack algo preocupada

Su hermana menor responde – pero él nos salvó la vida, y aparte si lo que dijo es verdad si no voy ese tipo Caos destruirá la granja, nuestras amigas, equestria, aparte también si lo de los cuatro clanes es verdad estoy en peligro estando aquí, mas importante ustedes lo están por estar cerca de mí, ¿Crees que debería ir hermano?- termina de decir la niña con una velocidad de habla impresionante.

-ssiip- dice el gran poni rojo

Applejack le dice –Applebloom, eso no cuenta, observa ¿hermano Applebloom debería entrar a una cueva de timberwolfs vistiendo carne?

Big Macintosh vuelve a responder –ssiiip-

Applejack bosteza y le dice a su hermana –creo que debemos de pensarlo en la mañana hermanita-

-está bien- dice Applebloom dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Orfanato, a la mañana siguiente

Cuando Scootaloo escucha que llego alguien para adoptarla casi se muere, fue rápidamente a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas tan rápido como pudo.

Al llegar a la recepción se encontró al mismo poni que los salvo de la muerte ayer, Black le dice a la recepcionista – ¿puedo ir por allá para que nos conozcamos mejor?

Esta responde alegremente –claro señor-

Black se dirige a donde está la niña mientras piensa –detesto que me digan señor, me hace sentir tan viejo-

Cuando llega con la niña a la esquina le dice despreocupadamente – escucha, Scootaloo ¿verdad?, sé que piensas que en salir corriendo en estos momentos, pero por favor piénsalo bien-

Scootaloo se queda pensando por un momento y empieza a decir – si no voy muchas personas saldrán lastimadas…-

Black –nada grave, solo millones de vidas inocentes-

Scootaloo – si voy contigo aprender cosas geniales-

Black – casi como vivir un videojuego-

Scootaloo - ¿Qué es eso?-

Black –olvídalo-

Scootaloo –siempre quise una familia, esto es parecido-

La pequeña pegaso se queda callada un momento y luego con un tono alegre dice –al diablo, está bien-

Los dos salen del orfanato, luego de caminar un poco más alejados del pueblo los ojos de Black pasan de ser normales a ser rojos, los dos empiezan a emanar un aura negra y enun abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecen.

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y quería aprovechar para agradecerles a todos los que me ven y decirles que me hice una cuenta en Devianart, todavía no he hecho ningún dibujo, pero cuando haga un dibujo (probablemente mal hecho) de alguno de los personajes de la historia dejare un link en mi perfil, bueno adiós. **


	6. El proposito

Poniville

Rainbow Dash estaba de camino al orfanato a visitar a su hermana Scootaloo, tenía un regalo envuelto para la niña, era una foto que se tomaron hace pocos meses en una fiesta de Pinkie Pie, cuando llego al orfanato y supo que la niña fue adoptada ayer casi tira la foto que valía tanto para ella, pero que quería obsequiarle a su hermana adoptiva, Rainbow Dash todavía es menor de edad para adoptar a un poni, claro si solo tiene 19 años.

-¿Quien la adopto, dónde están?- dijo la pegaso cian casi arrinconando a la pobre mujer, la cual solo respondió casi de forma inaudible que las dos preguntas eran un misterio, no perdió tiempo y fue a ver a Applejack (que aparte de ella era la más cercana a la pequeña pegaso) en Sweet Apple Acres para ver si ella sabía algo de esto.

Sweet Apple Acres: una hora antes

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle estaban en una ardua decisión, Applebloom decidió ir, Celestia sabe cómo es que convenció a Applejack, Sweetie Belle no tenía problemas con sus padres, ellos se habían mudado a Fillydelfia por razones de trabajo, su verdadero problema era su actual protectora, Rarity.

Luego de decidirlo las dos decidieron esperar a que el demonio llegara por ellas, Applebloom no quería decirle esto a nadie, pero sentía muy bien la presencia de este muy cerca, no físicamente, pero sentía que este la estaba viendo, cuidándola, y a la vez acosándola.

Luego de que las dos decidieron ir para cumplir su "destino", no pasaron ni diez minutos para que este llegara por la entrada con su habitual capa y mascara de metal que tenía esa perturbadora sonrisa tallada en el acero oxidado.

-Veo que ya tomaron una decisión- dice con su voz atrás de la máscara, las dos solo asienten con la cabeza, en ese momento llega Applejack acompañada de Big Mac para darle la bienvenida.

-Creo que bienes por los niños, se que eres alguien en el que se puede fiar, pero la verdad solo promete que estarán seguros- dice Applejack con un tono entre alegre y triste

- las cuidare con mi vida inmortal, solo una pregunta ¿nos conocemos?- dice sonando muy gracioso

AJ –soy Applejack-

BF poker face

AJ – la Hermana de Applebloom-

BF poker face

AJ –el elemento de la honestidad

BF poker face

En ese momento Black voltea a ver a Big Mac y se dirige hacia él.

–Big Mac, cuanto tiempo- dice Black sínicamente

-ssiipp- responde mientras los dos chocan los cascos

-entonces, niños, les tengo unos regalos- dice el demonio mientras saca unas cajas de su capa

Las niñas rompen las envolturas para descubrir que adentro hay capuchas y unas mascaras de metal, Black les hace una seña para que no digan que hay adentro.

- ehhh, genial- responde Applebloom

- realmente me gusta su, ehhhh, ¿melena?- dice Sweetie Belle

Luego de una emotiva despedida el demonio se lleva a las niñas, luego de un rato llaga Rainbow Dash

-Hola AJ ¿supiste que alguien adopto ayer a Scootaloo? Dijo la pegaso cian casi al momento de llegar casi sin saludar

-Si, debió de haber sido Black- respondió la poni granjera sin darle una gran importancia

-¿Quién es Black, es nuevo, adonde fue?- responde la pegaso acercándose a AJ (nombres muy largos los diré de esta forma de ahora en adelante y me vale una m#%da)

-Si él es nuevo aquí, se fue por ahí, es una larga historia- responde algo incomoda AJ señalando la dirección donde está la casa de Fluttershy.

- Creo que voy a seguirlo, no me da buena espina- dijo RD y tan rápido como llego se fue a la dirección que señalo la poni granjera

-Creo que tendrá que aprender por las malas- dijo AJ viendo por donde se fue la pegaso cian que dejo por el camino fuego multicolor

-ssiipp- respondió Big Mac

Mientras tanto RD estaba alcanzando a Black y a las niñas, mientras tanto en tierra, BF estaban en la entrada del bosque everfree, las niñas al ver que están a punto de llegar a uno de los bosques más peligrosos de Equestria por los innumerables monstruos que hay en este, también las leyendas de fantasmas, muertos vivientes y otros seres demoniacos.

-¿Por qué se detienen?- dijo el demonio al ver que las niñas se detuvieron entre la entrada al bosque

Luego de ver que le tienen miedo al bosque él se ríe y responde –no se preocupen están conmigo- las niñas solo retroceden mas

-no soy muy bueno dando ánimos- dijo con tono sarcástico, luego de lograr que las niñas pasaran por el bosque, Rainbow Dash estaba observando como entraban en el bosque –Creo que voy a ver qué es lo que hacen antes de hacer algo estúpido- pensó.

Luego de un rato de caminar las niñas ya estaban muy cansadas.

Niñas – ¿ya llegamos?

BF –No-

Niñas – ¿ya llegamos?

BF –No-

Niñas – ¿ya llegamos?

BF –No-

Niñas – ¿ya llegamos?

BF –No-

Niñas – ¿ya llegamos?

BF –No-

Niñas – ¿ya llegamos?

BF –créanme, ustedes se van a hartar mucho antes que yo-

Luego de un rato llegaron a un puente, para que pudieran pasar Black creo otro puente de hielo con su magia, luego de que estas pasaran SB pregunto como hizo eso, -es por una energía que está dentro de cada ser viviente que ayuda a hacer magia, existen ocho tipos de magia, magia del elemento agua, fuego, aire, tierra, metal, trueno, oscuridad y luz, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo Black, solo para enterarse que las niñas estaban viendo el castillo que permanecía imponente frente a ellos y que no habían oído nada de lo que dijo Black.

- bueno, este es el castillo de las hermanas, antes Celestia, Luna, Discord y yo estábamos aquí, primero reinaba Discord, luego Celestia y por una "coincidencia" solamente esta quedo al poder- dijo BF con un tono muy aburrido – como sea, acabemos con esto de una vez, vengan a conocer a los demás elegidos,

Al entrar al castillo que estaba más "limpio" que cuando paso todo lo del incidente de Nightmare Moon, luego de pasar por un pasillo encontraron a dos personajes que conocían muy bien

Spike -¡niñas!-

Scootaloo- ¡chicas!

Luego de que los cuatro se saludaran BF llego y dijo – que bueno, ya se conocen, eso me ahorra veinte minutos de jodida presentación, bueno, sabrán cual es la razón por la cual están aquí atrapados conmigo, Caos volverá, destruyendo todo lo que hay en este mundo, solamente ustedes podrán mandarlo al Tártaro hecho pedazos, bueno síganme, en este lugar yo los entrenare para que sean guerreros fuertes y sanguinarios- dijo el demonio cuando entraron a una gran habitación como un estadio de pelea romano.

Síganme, dijo BF señalando una habitación, -este es el laboratorio, en este lugar creamos la tecnología avanzada que usamos como armas, un ejemplo son las armaduras que les di a los cuatro, bueno sigamos- dijo Black señalando el muro.

Spike –ehhh, Black estas señalando un muro de ladrillo- dijo el dragón

BF –cállate Spike, este es un cuarto secreto- acto seguido BF toco uno de los ladrillos, y la pared entera se abrió mostrando una puerta.

Dentro de ella había muchas celdas, dentro había humanos y ponis, luego BF empezó a hablar -este castillo era una prisión para los seres mas peligrosos de equestria, pero los peores están por venir- llegaron a una gran puerta de metal, a los lados había unos guardias metálicos, estos abrieron la puerta y dejaron ver tres celdas con barrotes de magia y no de metal, en la primera había un poni de pelaje rojo con crin y cola blancos, con una cutie mark de un cuchillo, atado por los brazos y piernas a unas máquinas que impedían que se moviera, tenía una mirada fría y una gran sonrisa muy intimidante

BF – Él es Blade, Blade Diamonds-

Spike dijo sorprendido -¡Diamonds! ¿La familia más cercana a la realeza hace cientos de años?

BF- los mismos, Blade vendió su alma al dios del fuego, a cambio este vive como un demonio, con vida eterna, no inmortalidad completa, pero vida eterna, y también es una máquina de matar, su "nombre artístico" es Killer Blade

En la otra puerta había un pony de pelaje blanco con crin y cola verde, una cutie mark de reloj hipnótico, y los ojos tapados por una cadena que lo pegaba a la pared, pero lo más increíble es que tenía un tercer ojo normal en la frente.

BF- él es Nightfear, vendió su alma y quien lo vea por sus ojos que están tapados será transportado a una dimensión donde enfrentara a su peor pesadilla

En la otra puerta había un monstruo increíblemente musculoso de piel gris, garras y dientes enormes y filosos, con unos ojos amarillos y sin alma.

-él es Tempest, hijo del krakken, monstruo asesino, come todo lo que respira, si peleas con él lo más probable es que no salgas entero de esa pelea, y lo digo muy literal-

Cuando salen del "pasillo de la fama" y finalmente de la prisión Black dice –espero que les allá gustado su tour a los cinco-

Los niños se miran extrañados y finalmente AB dijo –somos cuatro-

BF – no, cinco- y acto seguido con su magia levita a Rainbow Dash…

Continuara…


	7. El templo elemental

-¿Quién demonios eres?- dijo el demonio al sacar de su escondite a la hermana adoptiva de Scootaloo

-Rainbow…- dijo Scootaloo al momento en que le pidió al demonio que la soltara

-No creo que esa sea forma de tratar a un invitado…- pensó Spike

-entonces, ¿la conoces?- le dijo BF a Scootaloo que se encontraba abrazando a RD que recobraba el aire

-Sí, ella es como mi hermana- dijo Scootaloo al momento en que la ayudaba a levantarse

-supongo que entonces tendrá que saber porque están todos aquí…- dijo BF algo sorprendido

-no será necesario… lo escuche todo- respondió la pegaso cian intentando recuperar el aire

BF –entonces creo que es aquí cuando empieza la pelea, y que no puede estar aquí y…

-¡Eso fue ASOMBROSO!- dijo la pegaso volando como si nada hubiera pasado

La pegaso cian aterrizo para ir a abrazar a Scootaloo –observe todo lo que paso aquí, aunque me no quisiera nada de esto para Scoot, no podría negarme, en estas cosas siempre hay personas en peligro, pero quien soy yo para negarle a mi hermana su destino… sé que tú le enseñaras lo único que no he podido enseñarle, ser genial-

Scootaloo respondió al abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta que es lo que dijo su hermana y respondió –espera, ¿qué?-

Luego de una despedida de muy larga, BF pregunto que si necesitaba que la llevara al final del bosque, a lo que ella respondió con arrogancia que no necesitaba su ayuda para salir del bosque, acto seguido se elevó en el aire y con una velocidad impresionante salió del bosque dejando una explosión multicolor en el aire.

-¿siempre es así?- pregunto BF mientras el Sonic Rainboom desaparecía del cielo.

-bueno, síganme- dijo mientras entraban otra vez al castillo

-estas serán sus habitaciones-dijo señalando unas puertas, dentro las habitaciones eran muy espaciosas

-Descansen, mañana empezaremos a entrenar-

Castillo del clan Shadow

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito Shadow al momento que crea una cuchilla de energía oscura que atraviesa una pantalla flotante que al momento explota en mil pedazos

El escenario era la sala del trono del líder del clan Shadow, a su lado estaba el holograma de Ironskull, se notaba que Shadow estaba furioso por lo que se mostraba en la cámara que ya estaba en pedazos por toda la habitación

IS -¡hey!, esa era mi más reciente…-

Shadow -¡CALLATE!- interrumpió al momento en que daba media vuelta y se desplomo en el trono

IS –si, ahora esos mocosos están bajo la protección del hijo del dios de la oscuridad, pero eso no significa que estén fuera de nuestro alcance, tengo un plan, pero tú y tus lacayos tendrán que hacer lo que yo diga-

Shadow- "suspiro" está bien, que es lo que tienes en mente, ya verás…-

Castillo de Blackfire: a la mañana siguiente

Las niñas se habían despertado y preparado para el día, Spike seguía durmiendo, en ese momento BF entra y se queda mirando al dragón que seguía durmiendo pesadamente

Spike (entre sueños) –no… Rarity… por ahí no…-

BF- vaya… está teniendo un sueño húmedo…- acto seguido levanta la cama de un lado para que del otro lado el dragón se callera

BF- bien bello durmiente, hoy empieza su tortura- dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras salía por la puerta

Spike ponía su garra en su ingle, siente algo pegajoso – esto no es orina- se dijo a si mismo mientras se levanta para prepararse.

Luego de unos minutos de preparación, sale del cuarto donde encuentra a las niñas viéndolo llegar, luego de que este se pusiera junto a estas BF apareció, a un lado de el estaban unos seres bípedos, eran como 5, todos tenían piel como de dragón, solo que completamente negra como si de siluetas se tratara, todos tenían tentáculos en la espalda.

-Bueno niños, ya saben quién soy, pero me vale madres, soy Blackfire, pero mi nombre código es Smileskull

Scootaloo empieza a aplaudir y dice con tono sarcástico –fantástico…no sé cómo se te ocu…- es interrumpida por dos golpes, uno en la cabeza de Applebloom y el otro en el estómago por SB

-Bueno, voy al grano, ¿recuerdan las cajas que les di?- dijo el demonio al momento que las sacaba de la nada

Luego de abrirlas y de saca unas capuchas y unas mascaras de metal como la de Black, solo que más "nuevas"

La que le toco a Spike era como de una especie de monstruo con cuernos y una boca anormalmente grande que parecía gritar, la que le toco a Scootaloo era más un bozal parecido al de Hannibal Lecter, Sweetie Belle tenía una máscara de una criatura parecida a una gárgola con la boca abierta donde se podía ver el mentón, y por último pero no menos importante, Applebloom tenía una máscara de una mueca de felicidad como las máscaras de la comedia y tragedia del teatro.

BF-son para proteger sus identidades-

Applebloom con tono de broma – y ¿ahora vamos a jugar a los superhéroes?-

BF (risa muy mal fingida) – que graciosita, el poder que están por recibir solamente será usado para proteger a los débiles, síganme-

Llegan a otra habitación oculta en la pared, es un templo, tiene ocho estatuas de ocho seres, las cuatro que están en la derecha son de oro, las de la izquierda son de obsidiana.

-Son los ocho dioses, pero eso no importa, eso importa- dijo BF señalando más al fondo, eran ocho cabezas de hidras de piedra en la pared, todas tenían algo en las bocas abiertas, una tenía una bola de fuego, otra una bola de agua, otra un pequeño tornado, otra una piedra desafiando la gravedad, otra una bola de metal también flotando, otra un pequeño relámpago, otra una bola completamente negra, y la última, una luz resplandeciente.

-Este es el templo elemental, aquí se encuentran los elementos, esto es así, el elemento que te corresponda será el elemento de tu alma, de todos los elementos, el que mejor controlas es el elemento del alma, como lo demostró Sparkle, un mortal puede convertirse en un demonio o un ángel, dependiendo de tu elemento del alma, si tu elemento es luz, agua, aire o trueno serias un ángel, pero si tu elemento es oscuridad, fuego, tierra o metal eres un demonio… bueno, quien va primero-

Applebloom fue pasando por cada uno de las estatuillas, cuando paso por la ultima que representaba la luz, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, luego de un rato la luz desapareció

-ya puedes usar magia, pero te llevara un tiempo dominarlo… como sea ¡siguiente!

Y pasaba lo mismo con cada uno, cuando Spike paso por el altar del fuego, de su cuerpo salió luz de color carmesí, SB al estar frente al alter al agua, desprendió una luz azul, y Scootaloo empezó a brillar de color café al pasar por el altar al elemento tierra.

-Bien, ahora les pondré sus nombres clave para cuando "salgan a jugar a los superhéroes"- dijo BF volteando a ver a AB

- Spike, ahora serás Firephantom-

Spike –ehhh, ¿puedo cambiar?-

-¡No!, ahora SB será ehhhh, Blackwater

SB -que falta de inspiración-

-hermanita, tú serás Obsidiany-

Scootaloo -…. Olvídalo…Smileskull es un nombre genial-

-Applebloom será…..-

AB (cierra los ojos) –aquí viene-

- ¡Lightflare!-

AB (abre los ojos) -¡hey! No esta tan mal-

**Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, no se preocupen, abra mucho más acción desde el capítulo que viene, soy SOG888 (sí, soy pésimo para describir máscaras, aquí los dibujos:** art/Mask-387879636**)**


	8. La búsqueda: el arco dorado de Delusion

Sweetie Belle (jadeando) –puedo… puedo hacerlo- dijo la unicornio mientras sostenía una espada muy pesada, el escenario era la arena de la prisión-castillo de Black, todo estaba rodeado de cadáveres y solamente quedaba en pie la unicornio y un monstruo de un metro y medio de altura.

La unicornio levanto la pesada hoja mientras el monstruo levantaba amenazadoramente sus deformes manos con garras, se escucha un sonido de desgarramiento, seguido por un gemido de agonía… el monstruo yacía desangrándose en el piso, Sweetie Belle tenía una cantidad exponencial de heridas menores como moretones y cortaduras en el cuerpo, estaba totalmente fatigada, pero lo más notorio eran los cambios que había sufrido estas últimas cuatro semanas, tenía los ojos más tristes, como si hubiera pasado todo el tiempo llorando, su temperatura corporal era cerca de los 20 grados celsius, y cada vez que exhalaba podía ver su aliento, como si fuera un día frio.

De repente todos los cadáveres desaparecieron, y de la nada salió BF junto con los otros niños, SB soltó la espada que al caer agrieto un poco el piso.

-¡por fin lograste superar la simulación de entrenamiento con equipo pesado!, ¿Cuántos intentos hiciste?- dijo el demonio

-15 y contando- respondió un dragón de un purpura un poco más intenso, los bultos de su espalda eran picos apuntando hacia atrás, pero lo más notorio eran sus ojos de un rojo que parecía tener bolas de fuego en las cuencas.

-¡yo lo logre a la primera!- alardeo una pegaso color naranja y crin purpura completamente despeinada, tenía en la boca unos intimidantes colmillos y unos ojos verdes con pupila morada alargada como de serpiente.

-y desde entonces lo sigues diciendo- dijo AB, ella fue la que menos cambios sufrió, aparte de que era más alta, casi tan alto como Spike, aparte de que sus ojos no tenían emoción alguna.

– sabía que lo lograrías (miente), pero es hora de que pasen al siguiente nivel en su entrenamiento- dijo Black mientras les hacia una seña para que lo siguieran, llegaron a la parte más alta del castillo, aquí dormía Black las pocas veces que dormía, y también fue donde se venció a Nightmare Moon con los elementos de la harmonía, ahora en el centro de la cámara había un holograma de toda equestria.

Blackfire empezó a hablar –soportaron todo lo que les puse enfrente, pasaron tortura física y psicológica, y se unieron a la secta de Blackskull señor del inframundo…-

Flashback

El escenario era el templo elemental, solo que estaba adornado con un altar frente a la estatua del dios de la oscuridad, estaban presentes todos en el clan, Black, Celestia, Luna y Discord

Blackfire tenía un bastón con punta de oro, se hizo silencio y NF empezó a hablar –¿juran entregarle al dios de la Oscuridad su ser en cuerpo y en alma?

Niños –si-

BF - ¡LO JURAN!-

Niños - ¡SIIII!-

BF - ¡LO JURAN!-

Niños - ¡SIIII!-

BF - ¡LO JURAN!-

Niños - ¡SIIII!-

BF - ¡LO JURAN!-

Niños - ¡SIIII!-

BF - ¡LO JURAN!-

Niños - ¡SIIII!-

BF - ¡LO JURAN!-

Todos- ¡BLACK!-

BF- perdón, entonces que sea…-

Luego de una larga ceremonia de rituales finalmente llegaron a la parte final, Blackfire volvió a decir – con la marca de la muerte le entregaran su alma al dios demonio…-

Los niños voltean a ver a todos lados, Celestia los ve algo triste, Luna solo se tapa los ojos y Discord se aguanta las ganas de reír, de repente Black saca de la nada una lanza que en la punta tenía el sello del cráneo al rojo vivo

-esta es mi parte favorita…- dijo Black mientras los veía con unos ojos sádicos.

Fin del Flashback

Al recordar esto, Spike se llevó una mano al estómago que tenía la cicatriz de una quemadura de un cráneo

Black no pudo evitar reírse al recordarlo - ¡debieron ver sus caras!-

A los niños no les hizo mucha gracia esto, luego de que el demonio dejara de reír y retomara la postura.

Black –Como les decía, es hora de que busquen algo que no puede faltar a un guerrero…-

Dicho esto, Blackfire descubrió sus sables retractiles y siguió hablando – el arma de un guerrero es su único acompañante, es hora de que tengan un arma propia…-

Saco cuatro pergaminos y se los dio a los niños, luego los llevo fuera de everfree.

AB – espera, ¿Porque la prisa?, ni siquiera nos has explicado nada de lo que tenemos que hacer-

BF – sigan los lugares indicados en los mapas, estoy apurado porque tengo que ir a Canterlot por asuntos de suma importancia-

Spike - ¿no recibiste una invitación para una fiesta esta mañana?-

Black (silencio) – ¡solo vayan!-

Luego de esto, los niños se separaron para ir en su primera misión individualmente, BF se dirigió a Canterlot, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, es que un ninja completamente vestido de negro entraba ágilmente al castillo, una vez dentro dejo una especie de aparato que dejo en una pared luego de marcharse, era un bloqueador de energía que debilitaba poco a poco la energía del castillo, la prisión se empezaba a debilitar, sería cuestión de tiempo para que los prisioneros más poderosos lograran escapar…

Applebloom: cercanías de la ciudad de Canterlot

Applebloom se encontraba enfrente de una cueva que estaba en los pies de la montaña de Canterlot, la cueva era lúgubre, y cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar, pero ella era la más valiente de los cuatro, camino por unos diez minutos, llego a una pared de energía que impedía el paso, y unos esqueletos uniformados.

-Al parecer aquí hay algo más que un arma- pensó la poni -¡Black! Cuando te atrape…-

La niña saco de la ropa de los muertos una tarjeta, paso la tarjeta por un panel que se encontraba en la pared, la pared de energía se abrió.

-ese campo de fuerza es indestructible, para prisioneros tan o más peligrosos que los del castillo, será mejor que me dé prisa o terminare encerrada con eso…-

El interior era un laberinto de ladrillos negros, no tuvo más alternativa que seguir el juego, pasaron minutos, y más minutos, hasta que ya no supo si camino por minutos u horas.

-¡al demonio con esto!- dijo harta al momento de dar una patada con sus patas traseras, pero una ráfaga de energía la lanzo, las paredes eran intocables, tenía que jugar ese retorcido juego, y la sola idea de que alguien, o algo la estaba asechando era suficiente para hacerle un agujero en el estómago.

Pasaba el tiempo, lo peor era que sentía que algo la estaba viendo, no estaba sola, sentía eso más cerca de ella por cada paso que daba, llego hasta el punto en que sentía unos respiros en su nuca, era como esas pesadillas en las que quieres voltear el cuello, pero sabes que si lo haces, eso te atrapara, esa criatura que está más allá de nuestra comprensión, esa criatura que te puede dar una muerte tan mórbida y horrible, que aria que prefirieras la muerte más horrible que seas capaz de imaginar en tus más oscuras pesadillas, Applebloom ha soportado tortura psicológica y física en su entrenamiento, pero sabía que esa criatura estaba más allá de su entendimiento, no lo resistía mas, debía voltear atrás, luego de hacerlo… oscuridad, solamente oscuridad, estaba en un espacio completamente oscuro, seguía donde estaba, pero, también estaba en otro lugar.

Una nube de humo empezó a tomar forma, era un ser con cuernos muy delgado, tenia los ojos completamente negros, y al solo verlos, Applebloom sentía como una garra de maldad apretara fuertemente su corazón.

-¡Hola pequeña!, soy Delusion, y solamente quiero ser tu amigo, ¿Qué me dices?- dijo el ser con una voz muy suave, que llegaron a los oídos de la niña como música angelical.

-¡DIGO ESTO!- dijo con gran furia la niña al momento que saca de su cinturón un cuchillo y lo lanza, el proyectil impacta en la frente del monstruo, pero este lo atraviesa como si estuviera hecho de aire, el ser que tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y un espacio blanco donde debería estar su boca, paso a tener piel roja, y ese espacio vacío, empezó a abrirse hasta desgarrar la carne y formar un agujero rojo que parecía una cueva con fuego.

-¡ENTONCES OCUPARAS MI LUGAR POR LA FUERZA!- y se abalanzo violentamente contra la niña, esta lo esquivo dando una marometa, el monstruo volvió a embestir contra la niña, esta solamente podía esquivar sus brutales ataques, intento usar armas de fuego, pero todo lo atravesaba como si fuera un ser completamente imaginario.

-Nada de lo que puedas hacer me tocara, este laberinto será tu tumba- Applebloom podía sentir como a cada instante su energía se consumía, solo era cuestión de tiempo… un ataque de la garra del monstruo deshabilito a la niña, el monstruo veía tirada en el piso a la poni con esa herida profunda en el pecho… -¡ERES MIA!- dijo con una voz que se sentía como si te metieran un cerillo encendido en la oreja.

Acto seguido, agarro a la niña del cuello con una garra y la levanto, Applebloom podía sentir como su ser se consumía por esa fría garra que obstruía su respiración, parecía que su destino estaba sellado, podía sentir que la vida se le escapaba, nada la podía salvar…

-se todo sobre ti… cuando salga de aquí voy a destruirlo todo, Canterlot, Equestria, ¡PONIVILLE!- esto último retumbo en la cabeza de la niña, sintió como le hervía la sangre, y pudo sentir como una poderosa energía crecía en su interior.

(Inserte música épica)

Con un grito de dolor Delusion soltó de repente a la poni, como si el contacto con esta lo hubiera quemado, Applebloom sintió gran fuerza corriendo en su interior, sus ojos eran brillantes y completamente blancos y tenía unas alas hechas de energía blanca, el monstruo empezó a sentir que la atmosfera estaba ahora en su contra.

AB (voz angelical) –escucha y escucha bien, puedes herirme lo que quieras, puedes hacerme lo que quieras…- un aura blanca empezó a aparecer un aura blanca que empezó a quemar la piel del monstruo que gritaba de dolor, -¡PERO SI TOCAS A MIS AMIGOS O A MI FAMILA TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ES TENER MIEDO!-.

Los dos volvieron al plano físico, Delusion estaba en el piso totalmente débil, con voz débil dijo –q… que… que eres- AB no respondió, solamente metió su casco violentamente en su boca, luego de buscar un rato, saco un arco dorado y dejo en el piso al monstruo que en esos momentos se arrepentía de ser inmortal.

AB –tu peor pesadilla…- luego dio media vuelta y salió galopando, encontró la salida con más tranquilidad, estaba por quitar la tarjeta, pero en ese momento escucho un rugido furioso que la exalto, Delusion corría a toda velocidad, cuando se resbalo a unos pocos centímetros de la salida, en el piso pudo observar a la poni que creo con su magia una mano humana con el dedo de en medio levantado, al momento que quitaba la tarjeta, el intento cruzar, pero solamente consiguió que la pared mágica le cortara la mano derecha.

AB la recogió y se dijo a si misma –tal vez me sirva…-

Luego salió galopando de la cueva, había conseguido el arco dorado de Delusion (y un bonito llavero)


	9. La búsqueda: el Dragón

Spike está caminando, estaba en las afueras de Fillydelfia, las leyendas decían que en épocas de antaño, esa ciudad era la guarida de un peligroso ser demoniaco, cuando se construyó la ciudad, el monstruo fue despertado y provoco el caos, hasta que un héroe lo mando a base de golpes lo obligo a volver a la cueva en las afueras, pero lo que pocos sabían era que el héroe perdió su arma en la cueva, dicen que nunca la encontró.

Luego de un rato de caminar, el dragón encontró en el perímetro de la ciudad una cueva, pero en la entrada había varios adolescentes en la entrada de la boca de la cueva, -¡perfecto!, lo único menos maduro que Black- pensó el dragón.

- Cuanto a que me atrevo a entrar y salir con vida del "monstruo"- fanfarroneo uno de los jóvenes

- no inventes, ni siquiera pudiste venir con nosotros a ver la peli de "el caballo sin cabeza 3: la noche de la luna sangrienta"- dijo otro

- ¡Tenia que visitar a mis abuelos!- respondió

El menor de todos y el menos valiente le pregunto a uno de ellos -¿realmente has venido aquí antes?-

- Ya te dije que si- respondió

- y cuantas veces te orinaste encima- dijo otro con voz graciosa

- tan gracioso que olvide reírme- respondió algo fastidiado

En eso llego Spike, nadie se sorprendió al verlo, los dragones no son tan raros, Twilight no es el único que tiene uno, más bien les sorprendió que no lo habían visto antes, además de como vestía y la máscara.

- ¡Hey!, no te he visto antes ¿eres nuevo?- dijo uno

-ehhhh ¡si!, me acabo de mudar ayer- dijo con un falso tono de felicidad

Uno de ellos lo veían algo desconfiados, pero otros eran amigables, en eso uno de ellos dijo lo siguiente –íbamos a entrar a la cueva de la leyenda del monstruo, ¿quieres venir?-

Acto seguido, este junto con los otros se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva, Spike se dirigió a la cueva con la intensión de detenerlos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un ser de muchas extremidades que parecía mitad humano y mitad poni salió como si los estuviera esperando y se llevó arrastrando a tres de los cinco que eran, a los demás no los atrapo, como si un hechizo no le permitiera salir de la cueva, los adolescentes aterrados que apenas pudieron ver lo que paso, se alarmaron, uno de ellos dijo que debían ir por un adulto, Spike sabiendo que esto no haría más que revelar cosas que sería mejor que no conocieran, les dijo que lo esperaran afuera de la cueva y que el volvería con sus amigos.

-Creo que soy el que la está pasando peor- pensó el niño mientras entraba en la cueva.

Castillo de everfree: en esos momentos

El escenario estaba completamente desastroso, parecía como si hubiera estado un tornado dentro, los demonios estaban muy heridos, pero nada grave.

- Whitefang, ¿ya están todos?- pregunto un poni demonio de crin y cola blancas y pelaje negro

- sí, casi todos, creo que solo faltan tres- respondió un poni exactamente igual, solo que con los colores invertidos.

-¿Tres? Pero si no faltó nadie…- dijo un demonio humano

Luego de pensar por un rato, los diez dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¡oh no!

- ¡oh sí!- Dijo una voz cavernosa detrás de ellos, luego vieron un monstruo de tres metros de alto y piel gris y escamas gris más oscuro en la cabeza como Spike, junto con un poni rojo con crin blanco con cutie mark de cuchillo, eran Tempest y Blade.

Luego de ver que los prisioneros más peligrosos estaban frente a ellos, cada uno saco su arma y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- con que quieren jugar- dijo Blade

Tempest se hizo para a un lado revelando a otro poni, Nightfear tenía sus ojos cerrados y los veía con su ojo en la frente, y antes de que a alguien le diera tiempo de hacer algo, abrió sus dos ojos que eran blancos y brillantes como lámparas, los ojos de los demonios también se hicieron blancos mientras lo veían…

Volviendo con Spike.

El ambiente era tenso, el dragón se sentía muy inseguro en ese lugar, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era el bienestar de los ponis que tuvieron el infortunio de entrar aquí, había esqueletos de ponis, peor aún, esqueletos de dragones y lo que parecían humanos, Spike caminaba lentamente hasta que escucho unos gritos no muy lejanos, salió corriendo, esperando no llegar tarde…

Final de la cueva:

Uno de los adolescentes acaba de abrir los ojos, estaba junto con dos de sus amigos en una especie de nido hecho de huesos, el piso tenía un charco de sangre seca rodeando el nido, de repente, una sombra cae al piso, era un ser de cabeza de poni, con cuerpo de dragón con tres pares de piernas y tres pares de brazos de humano, un poco menos grande que Discord.

El monstruo abrió la boca que contenía unos dientes de dragón, realmente parecía que estaba preparándose para devorarlos, se estaba impulsando para abalanzarse contra ellos… pero una bola de fuego lo detuvo, Spike llegaba gusto a tiempo para salvarlos, saco un cuchillo mientras corría hacia el monstruo, rápidamente clavo el metal en el monstruo, pero el cuchillo se rompió al contacto con este, todavía le dio tiempo para deslizarse entre sus piernas, saco una pistola y le empezó a disparar, las balas no lograban hacerle mucho daño, pero lo hacían retroceder.

-¡Corran!- dijo el dragón, los jóvenes salieron galopando de la cueva dejando atrás al valiente guerrero mientras se las arreglaba con ese monstruo.

Spike estaba en peligro, sus balas solamente lo hacían retroceder, pero se estaba quedando sin balas, cuando noto que solamente le quedaba una bala, disparo a la cabeza lo que causo que el monstruo se callera lo que le dio tiempo a Spike de correr, se ocultó en una roca lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo, el monstruo estaba buscando a Spike, estaba perdido, no había más que hacer…

En eso, un objeto brillante llamo su atención, Spike lo tomo, era un objeto dorado, era un mango de espada, al empuñarlo, la hoja del arma salió de esta (como un sable de luz), solo que esta era de fuego en vez de metal.

Spike encontró lo que buscaba, pero para su mala suerte, el sonido del arma y el brillo de su fuego hizo que el monstruo lo detectara, pero Spike fue mas rápido que el ser, y le clavo la hoja de fuego en el vientre, antes de irse dejo un aparato pequeño circular que exploto cuando Spike dejo la cueva dirigiéndose a la salida, al llegar, los adolescentes ya se habían ido, aunque eso no allá sido lo más agradecido fue lo mejor.

Spike había obtenido el arma conocida como "el Dragón".

Continuara…

**Bueno, otro capítulo, solamente quería agradecerles a todos los que me ven, también les recuerdo que tengo una cuenta en Devianart, el nombre de usuario es el mismo que en , o pueden ver los dibujos en los links de mi perfil.**

**Adios**


End file.
